Case Files
by Crescent Blue
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring the characters of Detective Conan. (No yaoi/yuri pairings.) Rated T to be safe. UPDATE: On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan in any way. That honor belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

Case #1 Pawn

Characters: Akai & Akemi

Akemi figured she was being used. Their meeting was all too convenient. Who honestly wants to date the person who had hit them with a car?

She assumed it was yet another chapter in her strange life. Well, she needed something to make it resemble some sort of normalcy. The dark organization she was born into was more than a simple shadow. It was a shadow that held her and her sister hostage. One sibling with the worth of a mere grunt, the other with a high ranking position continuing their parents' work. No, she figured they weren't ever likely to escape.

Akemi found a type of liberation in the form of Dai Moroboshi. Was it the way he held her? The tender kisses? Was it his honor? What was it that made her overlook her suspicions? Dai had treated her as a living person. She felt somewhat like a normal human being. Though he was rather introverted, she seemed to bring out his inner soul which he seemed to hide from most other people. Equally as important, he seemed to want to protect her younger, insecure sister. To Akemi, Dai was some form of a guardian angel that had descended from heaven.

Akemi occasionally wondered if this relationship was too good to last.

Knowing that all of her activities were being closely monitored, she began to wonder just how long someone like Dai would last before the Organization would get suspicious of him. On the other hand, the long haired man seemed to be wanting to delve further into it. Was he some sort of gang member who wanted to be part of something much more deadly than his own doings? Would his former associates want to seek revenge for his betrayal? Akemi began to doubt Dai's intentions, but the way he made her feel was too pure to be a farce.

A hardened gang member couldn't possibly show any form of human compassion.

Then who was he really? Why would someone whose love is so true want to go deeper into such darkness?

She had believed the Organization was so powerful, nothing could possibly penetrate their army. Dai seemingly wanted to unravel them from within. The look in his eyes despite his supposed interest in joining told her of his true motives. However, one aspect struck her. The only type of person who could convincingly pretend to join a criminal syndicate's ranks is an undercover agent. But from what company? Dai seemed more advanced and knowledgeable the typical Japanese police force. He might be a member of some powerful foreign undercover agency.

Regardless of her suspicions, if she had to be a pawn to bring down the Organization that held her remaining family hostage, so be it. At least she could enjoy being human with the one who genuinely loved her. Perhaps with his agency's efforts, her and Shiho, along with Dai can live in true peace.

For now, she smiled as "Dai" returned to her apartment and pulled her into a loving embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Case #2 Obsession

Characters: Sherry

*Note: I'm sorry, but I HATE the silver haired Gin. And this chapter is a little dark, but I try to keep it not too explicit. This chapter is rated 'T+" to be safe.

Sherry hated him. Everything about him. The word pervert was an understatement when it came to the long-haired assassin known as Gin. She knew none of the Black Organization's elite members were right in the head, but out of all of them, Gin won the competition no contest. He outdid even Chianti.

It had all started with her hair. Her reddish, brown strands of hair. One particular day in her lab, she was absorbed with looking into a microscope containing some blood samples of the rats she tested. She didn't look up until she felt fingers playing with the silky strands of hair. Wondering who would have the gall to do such a thing, she turned to find a blank faced Gin staring at her. Sherry could somehow tell by his hidden eyes that he was upset at being interrupted.

It was around the normal time that the executive agent came to collect a progress report, but he'd never made his presence known like this.

"Things are progressing well, sir." Sherry informed him with her usual stoic tone. It was best to not let him sense any type of fear, but she was certain that he picked up on her stiff muscles. The sooner he was out of her lab the better.

"I'll be sure to report your progress to Anokata, _Sherry_." Gin replied with an eerie grin. Sherry was noticing that Gin was putting emphasis on her codename lately. Something was definitely concocting in the blonde psychopath's mind. What it was, she wasn't sure yet.

Gin would never admit it, Sherry found he behaved very similarly to Vermouth. One could never tell what they were thinking.

Her encounters with the increasingly obsessive Gin began to grow worse over time. Sometimes the encounters were physical and other times not. He began to keep note of her activities, what her favorite things were, predict how she would react to situations. At times, he would try to force a kiss on her or give her unwanted massages.

Sherry, as stubborn as she was, wasn't broken down. The more she angrily brooded over the incidents, the more she realized why Gin paid her any heed. Control. She didn't cower in fear in front of him and actually had a spine. What psychopath would take that lightly?

He intended to break her down in any way possible, but she would remain strong until...well she didn't know exactly when or if any reprieve would come.

Her complaints would be laughed off or she could be simply killed for her insolence.

She liked to believe she was strong, but she wasn't as strong as she seemed to be.

Her only outlet was her sister Akemi. Her last line of hope. The few times she was allowed to visit her, she cherished them greatly. However, it didn't seem like Akemi understood just how deep into the Organization she really was. Akemi talked often of her dream about the two of them escaping. Half of Shiho's mind wanted to tell Akemi that it would only remain a dream, but the other half wanted to believe in it.

"Quit making stupid drugs and find a nice guy to get with!" Akemi said with a wink. "I've finally had some luck in that area!"

Shiho had met Dai shortly and noticed how happy the two seemed together. Dai also expressed how he planned to keep both of the sisters safe.

Shiho felt obliged to disagree, but she figured she should enjoy the brief blip of serenity.


	3. Chapter 3

Case #3 Business

Characters: Gin, Vodka

The executions he carried out were mere business to him. He had been told many times by his victims that he wasn't human. Naturally, he didn't care. Was he any more human than the bank who foreclosed on a disabled man's home? The man hadn't paid his dues and hadn't properly conducted his part of the deal. Of course, the disabled man was still among the living although he had believed it was the end of the world.

If the ones he executed had behaved and conducted their business in the proper manner, they wouldn't be foreclosed upon. However, one person had always managed to escape the ultimate foreclosure. His partner Vodka.

Gin glanced at his partner in the passenger seat and began to recollect on his experiences with the shorter man.

Idly, Gin wondered how Vodka had managed to last so long in the Organization. He wasn't too terribly bright. The stocky man made many mistakes which would've left him vulnerable to being captured. That is until Gin found and destroyed the evidence Vodka had left behind.

Gin had seen many members get offed for things less than Vodka's offenses. He should know, he had been the one ordered to carry out most of them. The worst he's ever done to Vodka was a threatening gesture with his Beretta and a patient, explanatory scolding. Under normal circumstances, Vodka would've been shot for his mistake.

"Hey, Aniki." Vodka noticed his superior had a faraway look to his face. Gin didn't seem to have heard him at all. The buff man knew that Gin's mind was elsewhere as the blonde pondered about something. Vodka sometimes wondered if Gin knew he was driving when he got into this state. They had never crashed or swerved, so Gin seemed to be somewhat alert to the real world.

Gin had indeed heard him which triggered a new realization. He had never been called 'bro' by anyone other than Vodka. It sounded pathetic to him, but was that the reason why he showed Vodka more mercy than he'd ever shown anyone? Was it some deep down appreciation he had never before felt in his life? For now, he would accept that reasoning. Of course, Gin would never let it be known to anyone.

"I guess I'm still slightly human." Gin said vaguely with a smirk. Vodka of course, hadn't understood what Gin meant.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all so much for your support. The reviews, follows, and feedback mean a lot to me!

Case #4 Patience

Characters: Sonoko, Ran

*Set in pre-series*

A loud call of "Shinichi!" was heard from a young woman. However the call didn't mean anything as the teen wonder ran off as he spotted a delivery truck with a suspicious license plate.

"Geez, there he goes again! He believe he's the only one who can solve crimes!" Ran fussed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Sure, Ran admitted that the police force seemed a little slow, but she felt that they didn't deserve to have their jobs hijacked by a cocky young enthusiast. Ran knew it was for the greater good, but Shinichi seemed to get enjoyment out of the police's embarrassment.

"Ran, you're hopelessly hooked on him. I think you should look elsewhere for a dedicated guy. Shinichi seems to be madly in love with cases more than you." Sonoko joked half serious, half teasing. In all honesty, she wanted to see her good friend happy by whatever means. Ran seemed to have better luck than Sonoko herself in life when it came to boyfriends. The boys' attention all seemed to focus on the long haired karate expert whenever the girls went out and about. Her friend had always bashfully denied the attention. Ran had such a good heart which Sonoko appreciated in their friendship.

"Sonoko! Th-that's not true." Ran argued, but sometimes it seemed that was the truth. Their 'dates' had consisted of Shinichi rambling on about Holmes or whatever other mystery book he owned. 'Why did his father have to be a famous mystery writer?' she thought tiredly.

"You know it's true, Ran. If mystery books were women, he'd wouldn't know who to choose. Such a shameless flirt." Sonoko countered with a wink. "Just like if jewels were women, Kaitou Kid wouldn't be able to choose either!"

"Oh really? And Kid would make a better boyfriend than Shinichi?" Ran deadpanned at Sonoko's admiration of the thief. 'Shinichi would probably make a perfect criminal. He knows all of their little tricks and gimmicks.' she laughed to herself.

"At least I'd get a ton of jewelry!" Sonoko joked.

Ran's eye roll was the only response needed.

"But seriously Ran, I've never seen someone so dedicated to one person before. True devotion goes a long way in romance." Sonoko wondered just how much devotion it would take to make her dreams come to fruition.

"Well, patience is a virtue in any situation. Shinichi told me that! That's why I hold on so tightly. And if you keep holding on to your wish, it will be that much better knowing that you never lost hope!" Ran encouraged. She had sensed her friend's inner turmoil by a simple glance at Sonoko's eyes.

Unbeknownst to Sonoko, a karate master by the name of Makoto had been observing her from the small cafe a few doors down.

"You won't have to wait for me too much longer, Sonoko-kun."


	5. Chapter 5

Case #5 Busted

Characters: Kaitou Kid, Aoko

Another successful heist had been pulled off. The Sapphire Pearl was his. Well, if it was actually Pandora it would be his. Hakuba had once again fallen for his trap, Nakamori was as incompetent as usual, Akako hadn't even interfered. Kuroba safely suspected that Akako knew his identity with Saguru not far behind her. Only, Saguru was his more dangerous opponent with him being a clumsy detective and all. Kaitou Kid couldn't help but snicker at the almost detective's determination. Though he did appreciate the information on Spider regardless of how snide it was given to him. What was worse? Becoming Akako's slave or prison? He shuddered at the idea of both.

The sound of frantic footsteps brought his attention back to his grand escape.

"KAITOU KID! YOU'RE MINE!" came Nakamori's signature yell. The inspector still hadn't realized that his target wasn't the same Kaitou Kid he had chased in the past. Well, it wouldn't stay that way with Saguru spoon feeding the police force newer information. However, Nakamori will just be Nakamori.

"Kikiki! So we shall see, Nakamori!" Kid snickered to himself. The desperate police officers could be heard running closer to his location, but the ever carefree thief hadn't felt worried for a nanosecond. Using an optical illusion, Kid seemingly warped to another empty hallway which had access to a large window.

"Olly, olly oxen fr-" Kid was cut off mid-triumph when he spotted a familiar spiky-haired girl standing in front of the window.

Bad sign. Aoko had her arms behind her back.

Before he had a chance to react, the inspector's daughter shoved a large bass in front of his face. Time to panic now.

"Haha! Fess up Kaito! Only one person can react like this!" Aoko gloated evilly at the flailing and screaming thief.

'Poker face. Poker face. Poker face.' was the repeated mantra in Kuroba's head however it wasn't working too well.

Nakamori who had overheard the commotion came charging in with his men and Hakuba who had managed to show up.

Inspector Nakamori let out an intelligent "Wha?", however that hesitation was the only thing needed for the spastic thief to poof away.

"Gah! Kid was right there and helpless!" came the frustrated yell.

"Hmm, Aoko-san, what exactly did you do to cause that reaction?" Hakuba asked somewhat stunned as he looked around the area. 'Odd. There weren't any bass in this hallway's aquarium before.'

"Oh, nothing much." Aoko answered with a knowing smirk."Just proving that revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Revenge?" Saguru questioned, but an event that occurred earlier in school brought up a nagging suspicion. "Ah, I see now."

"Who cares what you saw? Did you see the way he flinched?" Nakamori proudly gloated. "My little girl got Kid good! Hahaha!"

"Impressive indeed, but it didn't capture him." Hakuba reminded.

"Quiet you!" Nakamori huffed.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of a neighboring building, Kaitou Kid was left breathless.

"Aoko, you're EVIL!" Kid whined. Though he supposed he had deserved it for sneaking a peek under Aoko's skirt earlier on that day. "You'd think getting hit with a slimy mop was enough punishment." Wait, how did she figure out he was Kaitou Kid? "What a day for you to get randomly suspicious, Aoko!"

He couldn't worry about that now. There were more important matters at hand.

Now to see if the Sapphire Pearl was indeed Pandora. Holding the dazzling gem up to the moonlight revealed that indeed it wasn't.

"Well, you're not today's winner, Sapphire Pearl."

With that, the phantom thief took to the air leaving the majestic pearl floating safely down on a miniature parachute.

The following day of school...

Kaito Kuroba was soundly snoring on his desk in a pool of saliva.

"Hey! Wake up, Kaito Kidroba!" came a yell directly into his ear.

"Hey, Aoko! Wait...wh-what?!" Kuroba jerked awake not at the yell, but the nickname.

"That is your name isn't it?" Aoko asked smugly.

Kaito looked nervously over at Hakuba who wasn't looking much more alert, but he knew the blonde had heard Aoko's yell.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
